Explosive devices fired for the purpose of releasing connecting elements are known in the art. The principle or sectional pins to be moved out of connecting elements are also known. However prior devices were and are complicated, and the primary object of this invention is to provide a webbing pin of very simple construction and operation and which operates positively and instantaneously when under certain conditions it is vital for the harness wearer to rapidly divest him or her self of encumbrances retained by the usual connector fittings.